This invention concerns feeding pets, particularly dogs and cats. It sometimes occurs that a pet will eat too rapidly, and gulp down the food provided. This can create problems since excess ingestion of air with the food often results, causing flatulence, vomiting, or, more seriously, bloating which can threaten a dog's life if prompt medical treatment for the condition is not obtained.
Such wolfing down of food is a matter of habit and could be corrected if the pet is consistently restrained from eating too quickly. Commonly as one recommended measure, pet owners are warned to not elevate the pet's feeding bowl, but this has not been found to be a complete remedy.
Another measure which has been practiced is installing pegs in the bottom of the bowl which protrude up into the feed and have some restricting effect on feeding behavior, but insufficient in many instances and tends to create an unnatural manner of eating.
After only a short time, a dog will typically develop avoidance techniques which still allow a too-rapid ingestion of the food despite the presence of the pegs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement associated with a feed vessel to reduce the rate at which the pet can consume food placed therein.